Horseman
by shazarakk
Summary: The council is gone, but the power remains, and the number of the horsemen shall forever be four. Poor Taylor finds herself with the mind and body of a Nephilim, and glimpses into the past of beings she could never have imagined. Mainly based on Lore and Game mechanics of Darksiders II


**Not a lot of people liked the last one (which was actually only posted to Spacebattles, including myself. It had a lot of mistakes and inconsistencies, so I scrapped chapter one, and rewrote it. About three times the length, with an entirely different direction.**

**Poke me if there are any errors you'd like explained.**

Taylor gets the powers and abilities of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Primarily focuses on Death, and partially on Fury.

Flashes, whispers, hidden visions of nothing I can describe. War, death, horror in its purest form.

Panicked or hopeful, extinguished all the same. I could feel my body between the confining walls of the locker, straining, my tall frame stretching out, as my own mind tortured me. Ideas, plans, emotions, all washed away, replaced by something else entirely. A mind not my own, squashing my brain, and pulling my body, like being too close to a singularity

The pain was only brief, but the explosion of knowledge caused an entirely new kind of agony, weapons, armour, tools to launch the greatest war mankind would ever see.

I screamed.

No, I wouldn't be this… this monster I was seeing, the one I was becoming.

As if it were understanding me, it let off in pressure, my brain feeling less squished, and more like it was two types of melted cheese, slowly blending together.

The filth around me was getting smaller, as I inadvertently relaxed at the lessening pain.

The walls were closing in, they were getting closer, and closer. I could see the reddish black mass growing closer to my face, as I desperately pushed backwards, my panic rising again, only for the back of my skull to meet the same fate.

It touched my right shoulder, and I jerked to the left, but with barely an inch to spare, I bumped into the left harder than the right.

My body reached its peak, and I screamed again, the sides touching both my shoulders and elbows.

I couldn't take it. With a cry of as much pain as anger, I pushed backwards, the want to remove myself from the locker just as strong as my fear.

With the strain of what felt like moving a mountain, the metal groaned, and the hinges popped. One, two, three times I could hear the steel sheer from stress.

The door popped open, and I slumped backwards, landing harshly on the floor.

I took more than a few minutes to simply breathe, wide-eyed my vision blurry.

It was most likely from the… things, in the locker, but I didn't want to wipe my glasses or eyes, in fear of getting covered even further.

I must've laid there for over an hour, as my emotions bled out of me in the form of tears, hulking sobs escaping me, as I kept reliving the events of the past day. Every time I blinked, all I saw were the flesh-covered walls of the locker. Blood, bugs, and a smell I had no hope of ever forgetting.

I slowly turned over on my side, my muscles burning like after strenuous exercise, and spat out a glob of saliva. Coughing up a glob of blood, following it.

I wiped the last remaining tears away from my eyes, as well as at least some of the vile mixture off my cheeks, before I started to get up.

My body was feeling better, ever so slowly, but it was still incredibly painful to simply get up, and lean against the far wall.

I idly noticed the smear of dark red that I left on the wall beside me, as I made my way to the nurse's office.

I honestly didn't know where my glasses went in the mess of the locker situation, but they must've been more filthy than I could've imagined, as I was seeing far better without them.

I reached for the handle, pushing down on it, begging for it to be unlocked: it opened with a slight crunch, and I stumbled inside without anything to support myself, catching myself on the office chair.

I liked the nurse. At least, somewhat. She was nice. Didn't go out of her way to help, but she did intervene the few times she saw me in distress.

She wasn't there. I didn't even know if I wanted her there or not, even if she could help find what I needed. Find something I didn't even know what was.

There were no replacement clothes, just some basic tools and bandages. I grabbed a towel, and hastily wiped my face, spitting more times than I could count, my mouth feeling just a little cleaner each time.

I was still filthy, and there was nothing I could do about my clothes. Deliriously, I exited the building, walking past the school gates, leaving yet more red smears on small fence that enclosed the building.

I must've entirely cleaned my right side, by how much… filth had been smeared on the buildings on my journey home.

I had thought about the police station, but ultimately, home was closer, dad was closer.

I had had enough, I couldn't keep it inside any longer; and frankly, I didn't care. I just needed someone.

I saw an extra car in the darkness, but dismissed it, it was turned off, and it was too dark to see anything at all.

I stumbled up the first step, and fell through the second entirely, slamming my head and shoulder on the front door, leaving even more stains there, just as I had the whole way home.

I heaved myself up, my body long-since having stopped aching, and pulled the handle down, slumping with the hall on the inside,

I see dad, and all I can do is stumble the last few steps towards him, as he runs towards me. I fall into his embrace, and bring the both of us to our knees.

Dad looked more worried than I'd ever seen he brushed my hair from my eyes.

"Dad." I whimpered, holding him tight, as another shadow cast itself over me.

"Miss hebert?" it asked. "Are you lucid?" it asked, as my dad lifted my head up to look at the silhouette.

"Miss hebert?" he repeated, and I nodded briefly to show my understanding.

"What happened, are you injured?" he asked, and the memory of the locker flashed vividly in my mind's eye again. Causing my dad to hug my tightly, and bury my head in his shoulder.

I must've started crying again, as I felt it getting hard to breathe.

Time passed, and I found myself wrapped in warm layers, clutching a cup of tea, my dad stroking my hair, as I slowly stopped shaking.

I saw a suited police officer in front of me, a cup identical to mine on the coffee table beside us.

She briefly shined a light into my eye, before pulling it away, allowing me to see her face.

For a brief second I thought she looked like my mother, but that faded as soon as I saw anything but her hair.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, soothingly. "You stepped out there for a moment."

I nodded quickly, swallowing, and breathing quickly.

The aroma of the tea seemed to soothe my shaking, so I tentatively took a sip. It was good.

"I'm going to have to ask you a few questions, just answer at your own pace, okay?"

I nodded again, taking a deep breath, a calm flowing over me as I took another sip.

"What exactly happened? And when did it happen." she bluntly asked.

I took a quick shaky breath before sipping some more tea. This was it, my chance, the police had never gotten involved before. Everything else was minor, but this was clear-cut assault, no two ways about it. Maybe even attempted murder. It was now or never.

"I was at school," I started. "I was pushed inside my locker." I said, and my dad held me close.

"Take your time." she said, as she scribbled the details down.

"They filled it with… things, tampons… pads… bugs." the woman didn't seem to flinch, but her grip tightened on her pencil, as she wrote.

"The walls, floor, the ceiling." I took another shaky breath. "I threw up when I saw it. That's when they pushed me in, and locked the door."

"It was hot, and I hit my head." I whimpered, shrinking in on myself. My dad was there, holding me, and I inched towards him.

"Oh god, I couldn't breathe."

She put a hand on my knee, and I slowly took another breath, slowly calming down.

"I begged them to let me out, but they laughed." I continued.

"I must've passed out at some point… I remember waking up, and my body hurt all over, like after P.E. class. I think I dreamt. I'm not sure."

"I managed to push myself out, break the locks, but I don't know how." I said, thinking about the strange dreams, before the memory of the locker started to draw me back in.

I quickly shook my head, and continued.

"I laid there, and I went to the nurse, but she wasn't there. I wiped my face off with a towel, and then I walked home."

The questions continued, and the police took my clothes, and my notes on the girls. I slept wrapped in at least three blankets in my mother's bed, my dad next to me, just holding me until I fell asleep.

I must've woken up at least ten times during the night, crying out for help.

I'm glad dad was there for me, even if he hadn't been previously.

* * *

It was only the next morning that I noticed the changes. Barely stifling a scream that threatened to break free.

I was a little paler than usual, but my entire body shape had changed. I had easily grown half a foot, and every single muscle on my body stood out sharply. In contrast to my slight belly, I now had rock hard abs, and a full cup size or two, larger breasts. My face was thinner, and more sharply defined, and my bones jutted vividly against my new muscles.

Hurriedly, I began to check everywhere. My spine extended almost an inch beyond the rest of my back, which was similarly muscled to my front. My elbow bones pointed outwards harshly, even when my arm was straight, and my knees were similar. My hips and what ribs that weren't covered by rippling muscles stuck out just as prominently, as well as my collar bones, and I had no body hair to speak of… anywhere. My wrists and knuckles were thicker, and my hands seemed a little larger, but I really couldn't tell.

Every single muscle was as hard as steel, and when I started hyperventilating in panic, I could see my abs and pecs rippling like lines of steel were pulled taught under my skin.

I took a step back, hitting the wall, and tried to control my breathing.

I was a parahuman. There was no other conclusion. How? Why?

Dad had asked if I needed him to stay home today. I'd said yes, but now I was starting to doubt my decision. If he saw me like this what would he do, what would happen.

I breathed deeply, like the officer had told me, and let it out again.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

I slid down the wall, and hugged myself, my slightly elongated fingertips digging into my sides.

In and out.

I got dressed quickly, grabbing a bra from my mother's old clothes when I walked past dad's room.

I got to the breakfast table, and tentatively hugged my dad. I knew logically how he'd respond, but it still felt nice when he hugged my back, just as tightly as yesterday evening.

Breakfast was fast, and I convinced dad that he could go to work regardless of what I'd said that morning.

He'd be an hour late, but I had absolutely no doubt that everyone would support him. There were a lot of fathers in the DWU.

The majority of the morning had been spent wrapped in blankets in front of the Computer, the hideously slow connection barely allowing me to browser PHO.

I learned a lot.

I was a brute… or a breaker… I think. I broke a doorknob, bent a spoon, and cracked the table leg instead of stubbing my toe.

I was exceptionally strong, although I couldn't really say how strong compared to other capes. Fast, too. And with at least some form of martial arts, though I couldn't find any style that matched it without videos, and that wasn't going to happen at home.

If I had to place my strength, it was around brute 4, maybe 5 if I was lucky, or breaker. I still wasn't quite sure about that one.

I could feel something more, though. Both within my strength, but also beside it, but I couldn't really put my finger on it all that well. PHO suggested that capes, when they got their power, they weren't fully cognizant of it for a few days. They had the power they needed in the moment, but the extras usually took a day or two to sink in. Even then, there was a learning curve. At least, that's what the forums said.

It turned out that there were rules to being a cape, too. Unwritten ones that, if broken would apparently get you sent straight to the birdcage.

It was lunch time, and I cut through the breadboard trying to make a sandwich. "Maybe brute 5 wasn't too farfetched," I mused.

One thing I was glad about, however, was that the police were doing their job. Surprising, considering the amount of gangbanging between the ABB and the Empire, but it was nice.

Six threads on the PHO brockton forums already, apparently, someone suspected parahuman involvement, and it blew up. I wasn't mentioned by name, thanks to the site rules, but, there were two people with infractions, saying that they knew who the locker belonged to.

I was safe, for now. They were theorising that a parahuman got me out, not that I was one.

The power and strength was one thing, but the memories were another. I felt like I'd forgotten something, but I still remembered the blood and death that I saw.

Angels, demons, humans, cut down beneath the swiftness of my blades, my noble steed riding me into battle.

I felt the energy within me start to flow, and with a violent retch, started to vomit into the trash bin beside the desk.

My power reveled in it, war, death, fury and strife. I didn't know what it meant. Was this power someone else's, did I inherit it from another user? There were no Parahumans with my changes that I could remember, but many with my strength.

I don't remember any with that horse, though, I thought to myself, as I gazed into the eyes of a glowing, rotting carcass alight with green fire.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, falling onto my ass, and scrambling backwards 'til I hit the far wall.

The horse shorted in response, vanishing into the ground as it walked off to the side.

I felt some energy I didn't know I had lost seep back into my body. "Apparently I am a master, too." I mused, and giggled a little to myself. Well, I wouldn't need a car or bike to be a hero, apparently it came with the package.

I pullet the notepad I'd been using to catalog my powers off the table, and quickly penned in my latest ability.

* * *

I'd stabbed myself. Twice, now. Both times, the knife bent.

I have to admit, that was kind of awesome: Slicing, cutting, stabbing, nothing even marred my skin.

The hammer hadn't had any difficulties, either. My finger ached a little, but even that vanished in seconds.

I didn't want to do the tests, but in all honesty, it was necessary. Being caught off guard by a crook with a knife or gun wasn't something I wanted to happen, and thanks to these tests, and an online calculator, I knew that at the very least, small arms wouldn't be a problem at all. I wasn't sure about rifles, but if the small amount of pain I suffered having faded in seconds meant a healing factor, then I doubt larger bullets would be a problem, either.

On another bright note, I'd discovered what the energy could be used for. Anything that I could envision that wasn't technological, I could make. I'd made the mother of all demonic forks, with just a small amount of energy, and some basic tools.

It had some transformative properties, but nothing major. It smoothed over edges, removed imperfection, and hardened the material to an incredible extent.

I could barely bend the demonic fork of doom, and, upon further testing, it cut through my skin, but not my muscle. I chalked that up to the cutlery not being all that sharp.

On the plus side, I had guessed right about a healing factor, the four small holes in my arm healed over in seconds, no trace at all of any injury.

At least I wouldn't have to worry about getting injured… probably.

* * *

Two weeks, and I was ready.

The energy that I had could be used in a number of different ways, imbuing in four different types, summoning my spectral horse, or unleashing it in attacks,

I'd created a few small items, that I didn't really know the purpose of, and some that I was truly proud I had created.

The first proper piece of armour I had was what I had dubbed the mask of death. Mutated steel with the texture of bone, and the look of a mouthless skull. Cracks formed lines on the face that resembled anger, and my hair flowing over the sides made me look like the hooded form of the grim reaper.

The second was my weapon, formed from an old piece of scrap metal, that I had formed into the shape of a two-pronged spear with my bare hands. It took almost an entire week to get the shape right,

I'd imbued the mask with pure death, and the weapon with all four… elements, so to speak.

What I hadn't expected was for the two of them to take on a life of their own. I'd poured so much energy into the spear that I'd almost passed out. I thought for a moment that I had failed, since all I had left was a small handle, but the moment that I grasped it, it had instantly expanded into the most beautiful spear I had ever seen. The handle was wrapped, with a claw-like design grasping the blade of the spear, and the half-sphere-like mace on the back end. In total, it was about 8 feet long, with the smoothest two-pronged blade I could possible imagine. The edge was impossibly sharp, and cut through even my skin with ease, I'm glad that I made the mace on the other end, if it sliced through me like butter, id hate to see what it did to anyone else.

The same could be said for the mask, though it had added the bone-like texture and the cracks, the mouthless skull was my own idea.

I had a very basic set of armour, more like clothes, imbued with war, in hopes that the idea of conflict would prolong battle, and in doing so, my life. It had turned out as decent armour, but nothing really like my skin already was. Either way, the thick hoodie and pants would help keep my identity safe.

I'd picked tonight of all nights because dad was staying at the office overnight. He was still hesitant to leave me at home, but they were being pressured by the Merchants again, wanting to take over the docks.

That was another reason I'd picked tonight. The Merchants had been rowdy recently, some new drug or something that I really didn't care all that much about it, just that they were encroaching on family.

Contrary to other experiences I'd read about on PHO, I quickly found something I could intervene in. A drug deal, not much, but it was illegal all the same. I didn't consider myself a bastion of the law, but I had to start somewhere. If my strength or martial arts broved worthless against crooks of this caliber then I couldn't exactly do much, I had to start small, get used to my strength beyond punching holes in the solid steel of the boat graveyard.

I jumped down from the rooftop, cliché'd as it was, it was an effective tactic. The figure in the narrow alleyway would no doubt demoralise them, and when I lifted my face, they'd be struck dumb by fear of my skull mask…

At least, that's what I'd hoped would happen, instead, they just dropped their package and ran.

Apparently, I was… too scary? Or they just knew how to identify a cape, as soon as they saw one. I sighed, and jumped back up to the rooftops.

Two more hours, and I finally heard something. Gunshots. I quickly began running in the direction I heard them, Despair, my horse, materialising from the street beside the building I was running on. I jumped off, and landed on him, galloping off at more than three times my previous speed.

I had never ridden a horse before, since I lived in the City, but no doubt my power filled in the blanks, the projection responding to my every thought. Overtaking a car here and there, I quickly made it to the spot, only to find it already cleaned up, Glory Girl's white clothes shining in the moonlight, in front of six downed merchants with twisted and broken guns lying beside them.

At my slowing pace, she looked over, and waved cautiously.

"New cape?" she asked.

"Yes." I hesitantly mumbled. "I heard the gunshots." I said, more firmly this time, stepping off Despair, and desummoning him.

"Guess I was a little late."

"Eh, it's fine. I only finished up a few seconds ago." she confessed, "If it were anyone else, you'd probably make it in time." she mused, before hovering over to me. "Anyways, I'm Glory girl, or GG, if you want!" she extended her hand.

I had to admit, her bubbliness was infectious, I felt myself grin as I took her hand, shaking it with no fear of breaking it for the first time in two weeks.

"Strong grip." she muttered.

"Sorry," I responded, "First time I haven't had to be careful since…" I trailed off.

"Hey." she said, lightly punching me on my shoulder, "I totally get it. I must've flown up and down the starts a hundred times before mom finally got me to stop."

I laughed a little at that, "I still haven't stopped bending the cutlery." I mused, and she laughed along with me.

"So, what about these guys?" I asked, turning towards the criminals, only to take a bullet to the centre of my chest. Before I could respond, Glory girl had flown over to the guy that shot me, knocked him out, and had flown back over, trying to see if I was alright.

It took a few moments of convincing, that I was more shocked by the sound of the gunshot rather than the impact.

I was idly playing with the new hole in my hoodie, when the police arrived, Glory Girl hovering some thirty feet above, waving them into the parking lot we were in.

They were cautious around me, most likely since they hadn't seen me before, but they were quickly calmed by the enthusiastic teen in front of me.

She really did have an effect on people.

"So," she started. "First night out?"

I simply nodded, thinking about the clothes I'd imbued, the idea clearly didn't work all that well.

"Wanne keep going?" She continued, "I've gotta be home at two, since it's the weekend, mom'll take over after that, I could use a partner."

"Sure." I said, smiling faintly under my mask. I hadn't had much luck today, and a partner that knew what she was doing would be highly likely to help. I could go for a few more hours anyway.

* * *

"Deathface… no, too evil." she said, floating alongside despair. "Hoplite? No, too greek. Besides, you don't have a shield."

"Horseman." I suggested. "After the four horsemen of the apocalypse."

"A bit dark." she chuckled, pointing out another alleyway to check. "But I like it."

"Horseman it is." I mused, when we heard a loud crash. We were on the edge of empire and merchant territory, druggies and nazis were a common sight, apparently,

We doubled our speed, Despair could easily make double that of a racing horse, but not too much faster, or he'd start to tire quickly.

We made it in time to identify mush, Fenja and Menja, although I didn't know which was which.

I pointed at the twins, and Glory Girl parted ways, accelerating to twice my speed, ramming one of the giantesses directly in the stomach.

I jumped off despair, allowing the horse to plow into Mush at top speed, scattering the trash he was wrapped in, and most likely knocking him out. He was out of the fight for now.

I desummoned Despair, hoping that the smell really wouldn't stick around, and brought out my handle, forming it into a spear the moment it left my pocket.

I skidded to a stop, facing down the spear wielder, having her target taken away, it was just me and her. The twin before me was clad head to toe in valkyrie-style armour, with proportions that just weeks ago I would've declared downright unfair.

She lunged forwards with a quick strike, I parried it to the side, and stabbed my blade forward, embedding it in her shield.

I pulled my spear out of her shield, and she pulled hers out of the ground. She started growing a little, so I tensed my legs, and prepared to leap, forwards, before I could jump, she went for another stab, I met the stab with another parry, and twirled my spear around, and brought the mace end down on the shaft of her spear. It bent, but didn't break, and my spear bounced upwards, so I flipped it again, and went for another stab.

She blocked me with her shield, but there was significantly more power in this strike than the previous, so it went clean through the metal, and into her arm.

She wrenched her shield to the side, and my spear was pulled from my grip. Taking advantage of her lack of guard, I jumped forwards, and punched her in the gut, sending her back a step. She punched me with her free hand, sending me flying backwards a few feet, I rolled, but quickly got up, only to see the spear twin coming at me at full speed with my own spear in her hand.

It was too fast for me to dodge, so I grabbed the shaft of the spear, holding it away from my chest.

I was pushed easily thirty feet by the giantess,before I hit a building. My strength was just enough to hold the spear off, but not to push it away. The Valkyrie started to grow again, and her strength increased drastically. I could feel her winning, the tip slowly nearing my sternum. A moment later, it pierced cleanly through the bone, parting muscle and flesh with ease.

It took me a moment to realise, but it really didn't feel all that painful, only about as much as when I first tested the spear on myself, hoping that my regeneration would keep me alive, I grabbed the spear harder, and pulled myself along the shaft, grabbed her unarmoured hand, and crushed it as hard as I could. She screamed as I felt the bones crunch beneath my fingertips, and let go.

I dropped to the ground, as the Valkyrie retreated, cradling her injured hand with her bleeding arm. "Retreat!" she called to her twin, who nodded, blocking another strike from Glory Girl.

Glory girl, seeing my form quickly rushed over to me. "Oh god, what do I do?" she asked. Before I could respond, We heard sirens, and screeching tyres.

Quick as a flash, there was a man in red with a large "V" on his chest with what looked like a first aid kit in his hands. A few moments later, the rest of the protectorate arrived, no doubt called by a civilian watching the fight. They were in the middle of the City after all.

"I'm fine." I said, pushing the two heroes away, and standing up. "Brute, I heal." I explained, as I grabbed my spear, and began to pull it out of my torso.

There was a wet "schluck" sound as it tore free, and I immediately coughed, and took a deep, shaky breath. Just as before, the wound healed in moments, Velocity turned his head quickly, and Glory Girl jumped forward, and put her hands over my chest. I didn't quite realise why until I saw the gaping hole in my hoodie, and cleanly cut bra-strap hanging freely between my breasts.

"GAH!" I shouted, covering myself, and crouching down. One of the officers there grabbed a blanket from one of the two vans, and handed it to me. I had to be at least half as fast as Velocity when I covered my chest.

"You all right?" He asked. Kindly, keeping a good foot away from me.

"Just embarrassed." I responded, as I got up, grabbing my spear from when I'd dropped it. I dismissed the spear, leaving only the handle, and pocketed it.

"Did you grab mush?" I asked, quickly looking around to see if he was still there.

"Got him locked up already." Velocity said, "Big bruise on his side, was that one of you?"

"That was Despair, My horse," I said, summoning the creature some ten feet away, not to scare the troopers. "I rammed him at full speed. I think it knocked him out before anything really happened."

"It was awesome. I'd just rammed Fenja, and then Horseman here pulls the exact same move with an awesome Ghost Horse!" Glory Girl exclaimed. "Wish I had a head cam, that would be awesome to watch back" she mused.

"Master and brute," Velocity concluded. "An interesting combination."

"I fought… Menja, I guess," I continued "bent her spear, and stabbed her in the arm, I punched her, she punched me, then she grabbed my spear and stabbed me back. I pulled myself towards her, and I think I broke her hand when I grabbed her. Then they got away." I summarised.

"I was in the area." another voice called, riding in on a bike. "I miss anything?" they asked.

"Just new girl over here showing how much of a badass she is." Velocity called.

"Oh?" she asked, stepping out of the motorcycle light. "I'm Miss Militia, Nice to meet you."

I shook her hand gently, but she still winced. "Sorry." I mumbled. "I'm Horseman, Nice to meet you."

* * *

"So what do we know?" Armsmaster asked. Marker in hand, a whiteboard with "Horseman possibly Horsewoman" written in the middle.

"Master, one or two from what I've seen." Velocity said, taking a bite of a rather large sandwich. "She had a summonable zombie-horse that looks like it's burning, but with green fire. Rammed Mush with enough force to knock him out through his golem, about 15 feet high, same as the twins at the time."

"Master two until further notice," Armsmaster said, writing "Master 2+, horse, Projection, tangible."

"I'd put mover in there, Glory Girl posted about the two of them on PHO, they were going easily twice the speed of the cars there. A few people have already analysed some video of it, that horse just doubled the speed record." Miss Militia said, looking at her phone.

"Mover 1+, Rideable projection, 141.52 km/h" Armsmaster wrote.

"Brute 4 at least." Velocity commented, starting on another burger. "From all accounts, Menja was at least 15 feet tall. Holding off her pushing down on you is Brute 3 easily, regenerating from a stab wound through your torso in seconds puts her at Brute 4. I'd call it Brute 5, and leave it there for now. We'll have to wait and see if she does more, though."

"That spear went straight through Menja's shield, gauntlet, and arm, Possibly up to Brute 6 if that's the only thing that can go through." Militia argued.

"Speaking of that spear." Velocity interrupted, unwrapping a rather long burrito, while Armsmaster wrote their arguments down on the board. "Where the hell did it go. Tinkertech?" he asked.

"Tinkertech, Striker ability, Could be both." Miss Militia nodded.

"Sharp as all hell, though," Velocity commented, licking his fingers. "When she stood up, it cut straight through the brick wall she was pinned to. I don't think she noticed the resistance."

"Spear, Possibly tinkertech or Striker ability." Armsmaster wrote on the board.

"Could it be part of her projection?" Velocity questioned. "It had glowed green at the edges when she put it away, same as the horse."

Armsmaster added "projection" to the list of possibilities.

"Wait." Miss Militia said, looking up from her phone. "Did you look up the world's fastest horse?"

"My hud shows anything." he simply commented.

"Even porn?" Velocity asked, Finishing a large baguette.

"I need to oil my joints." Armsmaster commented. "Miss Militia, Brief the wards on the new cape tomorrow, Tentatively hero alignment. Dismissed."

"You think he meant the joints in his armour, or his secret robot parts?" Velocity asked, finishing a soda.

Miss Militia simply looked at him dryly, "I think you'll get fat if you keep eating like that."

"Hey, I'm the one that runs everywhere," he said. "That burns calories like you wouldn't believe."

"I do believe," she said, getting up, and leaving the room. "You're not fat… yet."

**A bit of humour at the end there. Sorry if some words seem, off, I'm British, but I felt that writing this in American English got me in there a little more.**

**I've crossposted this to spacebattles, who are usually a... lot... more critical.**

**Changed a few words, fixed some errors, you shouldn't notice too much.**


End file.
